Complicated Matters
by CalliopeGalaxy
Summary: Hermione is left by Harry and Ron and she has to live with the family that they do not know about. She must pick sides for the benefit of everyone. Draco makes it a tad bit complicated.
1. A Simple Disagreement

**Title:** Complicated Matters  
**Author:** SpartanKatty

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** MA

**Chapter Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 2,222  
**Disclaimer:** JK owns all that you recognize. I own all that you do not recognize.  
**Summary:** Hermione is left by Harry and Ron and she has to live with the family that they do not know about. She must pick sides for the benefit of everyone. Draco makes it a tad bit complicated.  
**Warning:** Cursing, slight alternate universe, coarse language, limes, OFC, OMC, slight slash, torture

The rain had been pelting down for hours, sliding down the window sills in slow rivulets. Of course it was regular London weather; it had been raining nonstop for the past week. There was no clearing up or pausing on the storm that went through the Greyback Gates. The gardens were muddy with soil that washed up on to the walkways and Morgana Greyback's beautiful bed of red and yellow roses slumped down in a depression that echoed Hermione's feelings. Sixth year had ended and came to a rapid halt. Her friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, had gone looking for the Horcruxes without her. She looked at the crumpled up letter in her hand. They thought it would have been best if she stayed behind. Harry and Ron were only protecting her.

Yet she did not need protection.

Not only had she disgraced the family name of Greyback by resorting with humans but she had also lent a helping hand towards her father's allies' worst enemies. It was bad enough that she had strayed away. What had put the final touches on the cake was when she stood her ground in front of her own father and had chosen Harry Potter over Fenrir Greyback. Harry didn't even know that Greyback was indeed her father, nor did Hermione want him knowing.

Hermione fell into a depression. The twins had plastered on the most devious of grins while Jason had giggled maniacally in the background. The eldest brothers had decided to be quiet and had been morbidly wishy-washy for the past month. Being the youngest offspring of Fenrir and Morgana, Hermione was always given the best and was slightly different than her other siblings. She had the ability to control herself during transformations without the help of a potion; the last had been documented in 1706. Of course those stacks of parchments were lost to civilization. Instead of visiting the library like she had told her friends countless times, she had mysteriously vanished into the Forbidden Forest and away from prying eyes. Much to her father's disapproval Hermione went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a false surname – Hermione _Granger_. Her brothers went to Durmstrang Institute a full decade before her, one after the other. Her elder sisters went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and lived with her mother's French relatives during their schooling years. She would have gone there as well but she desperately asked her mother if she could go to Hogwarts.

Her sisters, twins Phaedra and Phoebe were twenty-one and had marked themselves enforcers for their mother's underground plots during the war. Hermione did not want to have anything to do with it since she had voiced her opinion on the Wizarding War. To say things plainly, Hermione Greyback was grounded. Not only was she grounded but she had been placed under house arrest by her father who was currently at some ridiculous Death Eater meeting. There was a sharp pop and Hermione turned around. There stood a house elf in front of her. Minnie bowed her head and curtsied with her soiled pillowcase. Hermione felt a pang of pity for the poor creature and took a mental note to continue on with S.P.E.W.

"Miss. Hermione, the Mistress would like to see you in the Drawing Room," The little elf smiled up at Hermione warmly. Hermione had been Minnie's favorite since Hermione had been born.

"Tell her I'll be down in a moment," The brunette spoke. The house elf left with the same pop and Hermione left her room as well. She walked down the corridor and almost dragged herself down the staircase. There were two drawing rooms in the Greyback home – one on the second floor, the other on the ground floor. When she reached the ground floor, she looked into the lounge. Her fellow packmates were sprawled out on the floor and couches watching some stupid program on the telly. Jason had the electronic appliance installed much to their parents' disapproval. It seemed that all of the Greyback children were a disappointment to their parents. Hermione shook her head and went to the other side of the foyer where the sliding doors stood to the drawing room.

Straightening out her sweater and dislodging her knickers from her arse, Hermione calmly proceeded into the room. Her mother sat in her favourite armchair. The woman's dark auburn hair was pulled in a tight bun and held to the nape of her neck with bobby pins. She was wearing a designer suit and dark mauve robes over top of it. A gift from Narcissa Malfoy she presumed. _Along with this bloody house_, Hermione thought in aggravation. Hermione knew better than to question her mother's friendships but she knew something wasn't right between Mrs. Malfoy and her mother.

A smile spread across the woman's face and it was contagious because Hermione smiled right back. "Sweetheart, I'm glad to say that you're punishment is over and you can now proceed with your summer holiday."

"Mum, it's nearly August." Hermione slouched slightly. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything this summer. Her parents were reining her in too tightly and now with Harry and Ron gone there would be nothing left for her to do.

"I know, love but maybe you could do something with your sisters." At that moment Phaedra waltzed in through the connecting archway from the kitchen. An apple was poised at her mouth. She was obviously leaving with her wand tucked safely in her leather handbag, along with some galleons from Gringotts jingling in her change purse.

"Mother, I'm heading out," Phaedra spoke with an air of authority that Hermione knew she didn't learn from their parents.

"Goody!" Morgana exclaimed and excitedly jumped out of her armchair. "You can take Hermione with you."

The apple she was eating slipped gracefully from her hands and her nose wrinkled up as if she got the smell of something decaying. "You can't be serious. I have lessons today."

Oh, yes. _Lessons_. Hermione knew what lessons those were. Phaedra had been chosen, despite being the child of two werewolves, by Bellatrix Lestrange. Lestrange had been teaching Phaedra for at least a year now in the Dark Arts. Hermione felt her gorge rise as she envisioned Phaedra being taught by that witch. She was the same woman who killed Sirius Black. Hermione did not want to be in the same room with the woman at all.

"Mum, I can stay at home. I mean, it's raining and all. I wouldn't want to intrude on one of Phaedra's _lessons_." Hermione was desperate at this point.

"Nonsense, Bellatrix will be glad to have another witch there to teach." Hermione heard Phaedra groan behind her. It was obvious what Morgana was doing. She wanted Hermione to be influenced by anything concerning the Dark Lord.

"I just… I really don't want to be there." Hermione rubbed her temples. She looked at her mother. Morgana had a smirk on her face. Her hazel eyes delving into Hermione's and silently encouraged her daughter to speak her mind. "Honestly, mother, the Death Eater meeting will probably be over soon, Dad will be coming back. Phaedra can go to her lesson with Mrs. Lestrange and I'll spend some quality time with dad and Mars. Or where's Phoebe? I could spend time with Phoebe!"

Morgana's face darkened considerably. "You _will_ go with Phaedra and you _will_ participate in anything Bellatrix demands of you. Do you understand me?"

"But…"

"Your father is going to be completely worn out upon his return. He's been trekking all over England and Scotland to find other werewolves that want to join the pack. Mars does not have time for your silly childish games nor do any of your other brothers. Phoebe happens to be out with Anna and Josef. "

"Mother, please…"

"Just because you are seventeen doesn't mean you don't have to listen to me." Morgana had finally raised her voice and that had stopped Hermione from saying anything else. "Now go to your room and get dressed, your sister will wait for you. Phaedra?"

"Absolutely mother," The eldest twin's voice was stoic-like but when Hermione turned around she saw the smirk plastered on her sister's face.

Hermione brushed past Phaedra and ran to her bedroom. She saw the other pack members staring at her as she climbed up the staircase. They whispered and smiled coyly at her. She distantly heard Phaedra follow her to her room but she was too busy focusing. She willed herself not to cry in front of anyone. Once in her room, she hurriedly looked for a pair of jeans and her cloak. All the while Phaedra looked at her with obvious interest. Hermione pulled on her jeans and tugged on a pair of rain boots. "What the bloody hell are you looking at?" Hermione gritted her teeth scathingly.

"You. Who else would I be looking at?" Phaedra drawled from the doorway. "I honestly wish you would quit your heroic acts at being the know-it-all friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived. It's growing quite dreary, love."

"Don't you have to suck off Günter or shag Malcolm in some corner? Or perhaps do you have to whore yourself for Lestrange just so she can teach you?" Hermione felt herself well up with pride at being able to irritate her sister.

Phaedra however was not so happy. "You wish I did that for our brother. Malcolm however is quite a gentleman but is still a werewolf. And even though I may not be in heat, he will drag me into a corner to do it. It's not my fault" Phaedra drew her wand from her handbag and pointed it directly at Hermione, "And don't _ever_ disrespect Bellatrix Lestrange in my presence again."

Hermione smirked, "Whatever."

Phaedra placed her wand back into the bag and grabbed Hermione's arm. They quickly apparated away.

Hermione and Phaedra landed in Knockturn Alley. _Leave it to Phaedra to pick this Alley to spend time with Bellatrix Lestrange. _Wanted posters of her father and many other Death Eaters lined the alleyway. She scoffed, _Please like the patrons of Knockturn Alley want to find these people. They likely want them to succeed. _Hermione was abruptly pulled into Borgin and Burkes.

Mr. Borgin looked like he had gotten healthier since her enthusiastic visit. She vaguely pretended she wanted to buy something at the beginning of sixth year term with Harry and Ron hiding in the alcoves. Mr. Borgin recognized her as one of the Greyback children. He didn't say anything but Hermione saw the wave of recognition flitter across his face as he hurried her out of his shop.

The old man waved Phaedra and Hermione along into the back of the shop in which she spotted the vanishing cabinet that Draco Malfoy had used months ago to let Death Eaters into the school. Hermione's face dropped even further. Once down in the basement of the Dark Artifacts shop, Draco Malfoy and a few of his Slytherin friends sat at a table across the room. Pansy Parkinson saw Hermione and Phaedra enter the room and nudged her friends.

"Lestrange is teaching Death Eater Club junior members now?" Hermione whispered under her breath.

Because of their heightened senses only the two sisters would hear their conversation. "Very funny, Hermione but yes in a matter of speaking. I'm more or less her assistant."

With an obnoxious popping sound, Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room as well. She strolled up behind Phaedra and turned her around. What happened next surprised Hermione but then again didn't. Bellatrix kissed Phaedra straight on the lips. Phaedra did not have any qualms about it as Bellatrix's tongue snaked her way into her mouth. Hermione grimaced. It wasn't that Hermione had anything against homosexuality; it was just that this _decaying_ woman had her tongue shoved down Phaedra's throat. The brunette tried not to stare as the Death Eater pinned her sister to the wall and rolled the young werewolf's skirt up. Lestrange finally pulled back and looked back at Malfoy and his friends, "And that children is how you get someone's attention without using the Cruciatus Curse." Draco's jaw dropped and Hermione felt hers do the same. Crabbe and Goyle as well as Blaise Zabini all readjusted their trousers. Parkinson licked her lips eagerly. Apparently kissing Bellatrix Lestrange was like kissing a Merlin or Circe.

Bellatrix cackled wildly and detached herself from Phaedra. "Now, now let's see here." Bellatrix circled Hermione like a shark. "If it isn't Potter's little mudblood-wannabe girlfriend. Tell me baby Greyback, how does it feel like - pretending to be a poor, lonely, little, mudblood?" As Bellatrix spoke her voice grew high-pitched and almost baby-like. No wonder people thought she was crazy.

"Bellatrix, forgive me, but my mother insisted I bring Hermione here. She fears that Hermione is being influenced by Potter," Phaedra bowed her head. Hermione noticed her sister treated this deranged psychopath as if she was_ the_ Dark Lord.

"No harm done." Bellatrix moved in behind Hermione. "Anything for Morgana," she whispered in the young girl's ear. Hermione shivered and drew forward from Lestrange. "Alright, my little ones, today I'm shall show you the way to properly torture…" The witch droned on. Hermione swore when she got out of this, she'd kill her mother.


	2. A Complicated Motion

**Title:** Complicated Matters  
**Author:** SpartanKatty

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** MA

**Chapter Rating:** MA  
**Word count:** 2,715  
**Disclaimer:** JK owns all that you recognize. I own all that you do not recognize.  
**Summary:** Hermione is left by Harry and Ron and she has to live with the family that they do not know about. She must pick sides for the benefit of everyone. Draco makes it a tad bit complicated.  
**Warning:** Cursing, slight alternate universe, coarse language, limes, OFC, OMC, slight slash, torture

Hermione sat at the breakfast table. Most of the pack had already eaten and had gone off to do their things in the morning. Hermione and Phaedra however sat tiredly at the table. Phaedra stirred her eggs and blood pudding around on her toast. Her face started to droop. Hermione was about to wake her up but thought against it. The kitchen's sliding doors opened and Malcolm walked in. He was a stoic that complemented Phaedra's cynical and unhinged personality. He had grown a shadow on his face and it seemed like he refused to shave it off. He winked at Hermione before taking a seat next to Phaedra. Minnie showed up and hurriedly gave him his breakfast. He dug in with a ferocity that startled Hermione. When was the last time he had eaten?

Before her father and the other Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts little over a month ago, Fenrir was traveling around the United Kingdom searching for willing werewolves to continue his bidding. Upon his return in June, he had sent Malcolm to finish his business by going to the mainland of Europe. He ventured to Germany and Russia as well as Romania and Bulgaria. He found a few werewolves in France and Spain but they refused to come until Fenrir himself showed what he wanted out of them. Until rather recently, Malcolm returned from his voyage. He was of course mated off to Phaedra, which Hermione knew they both wanted. But there was an underlining tension between the two of them that made Hermione want to flee from the dining room. Phaedra picked at her running eggs with the metal fork and scratched the porcelain dish. It made a horrible screeching sound.

"Merlin! Phaedra, do you have to be so animalistic?" Hermione questioned while Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

Her sister took a gulp from the goblet next to her. Shivering, Phaedra left the table without a word. She again didn't say a word when her father came into the dining hall. Brushing past his eldest daughter, he took a seat at the head of the table. Minnie came through the kitchen-dining hall archway and hurriedly left a plate in front of him as well. She grabbed Phaedra's plate, "Is Miss. Fee-Fee finished with her plate, Master?"

"Of course, Minnie, thank you," he brushed off the house elf. Once Minnie had left, Hermione's father dug in to his food as well. The rest of the meal was quieter. Malcolm said his good-byes as Minnie returned to clean up his plates. A few moments later Hermione stood up to leave. "Sit down," Fenrir said quietly and Hermione fought the urge to flee. "Now," His voice was gruff and full of aggravation. Hermione sat down as her father continued tearing at the bangers that were stuffed with fresh herbs. She looked at her wristwatch as her father kept her there for at least ten more minutes. She was about to ask if she could leave yet when he started talking. "You have to do better."

"Excuse me?" Hermione was clearly not impressed with her father's diagnosis of her behavior.

"Don't give me that rubbish, girlie. I've been really lenient with this riff-raff you got yourself involved in with the Potter boy, but I will not have you ruining everything we have accomplished." He pointed a finger at her and she had the rash idea to bite the finger completely off.

"What? You must be joking? I haven't ruined everything. And what exactly have _you_ accomplished, dad? I'll tell you what you have accomplished. Nothing! Absolutely nothing – because if you ask me, everything you have been trying to achieve is total bollocks. What? Biting children and positioning the pack and yourself around innocent people, so you can just ruin their lives as well as ours. And now we are indebted to this madman for everything that you have been doing. This stupid, arrogant Lord Vold-"

And with that outburst, Fenrir sat up out of his seat, leaned over her and slapped her straight across the face. Hermione gasped as her skin broke out in blotched pain. Her jaw tingled and she fought to keep her tears in but nothing could stop her from holding on to her cheek. Fenrir straightened up and looked down at her. Her father always had been menacing but to her and her sibling he was always dad, not "Oh no, _Fenrir Greyback"_. Yet his startling blue eyes glared down at her. "Hermione," he said in a quiet, controlled voice. "Don't ever speak to me like that. Your mother may have suspended your punishment but I believe you should still be locked up in the silver tower of yours. Prove to me that you can control that temper, prove to me that you could lead a pack," Hermione looked up from the ground and saw as her father smiled cautiously. Was he serious? Did he just say that he would give her the pack if she proved herself?

Hermione licked her lips and stood up, "How should I do so?"

"Mars is too preoccupied with defending the pack. Phaedra is too preoccupied with Bellatrix's lessons. Prove that you can outdo them both and maybe we will talk."

Hermione nodded and moved around him to leave. But before she could do so, he grabbed her wrist with snake-like reflexes, "Don't disappoint me, Hermione."

Hermione rushed up the staircase taking them two at a time. She hastily ran up the next two flights of stairs to get to the third floor library. The brunette hyperventilated as she saw the two bodies in front of the library door. Malcolm had Phaedra pinned up against the wall. His right hand was underneath her dress and furiously moving as she ground down against his probing, callused fingers. His face was buried into the crook of her neck. Phaedra however had her neck arched with a cigarette dangling from her hand. The cigarette was dangerously close to Malcolm's hair but that didn't stop her as she took a drag from the filter. The green-eyed woman nearly choked on the smoke as Malcolm hit a spot that Phaedra liked.

He moved his head so he could look at Phaedra straight in the eyes. Hermione cocked her head to the side as she tried to think of when Ron and she would be able to do this. _Like that would ever happen._ She then gulped as Malcolm nearly attacked Phaedra's mouth with his own.

"Ahem," Mars and Günter stood behind her as she turned around to see them. She was so enthralled with the ministrations going on in front of her that she hardly smelled her brothers come up the stairs behind her. "Not that we don't want to see this but Hermione is still… young and wouldn't want to be scarred," Mars spoke quietly as Malcolm did but without the impending cruelty.

Mars was the first born out of the Greyback children and was twenty-seven. He was the first to go to Wizarding School and was very proud by that fact. He looked like their father except he had their mother's green eyes and auburn hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck by a band. He was the nicest out of all the Greyback children and he was always concerned with Hermione's wellbeing. Of course, he silently agreed with Hermione's position in the war, he chose to respect his father's decisions and join forces with the Death Eaters. Hermione could tell it was wearing him out. The man had bags under his eyes which were from the sleepless nights and torture from other wands. Unlike his name, Mars tried to be away from war and strife and prided himself in being the only son of Fenrir that didn't get pleasure out of causing bodily harm towards others.

The second child of Fenrir and Morgana was Günter, who just so happened to be exactly like his father – a ruthless warrior that reveled in the bloodshed that he caused. The Dark Lord only requested Günter's services when he needed Fenrir to go a rampage. The werewolf leader always brought _that_ son with him. He was the spitting image of their father. Günter growled softly at the scene in front of them. As Malcolm stepped back from Phaedra, he tossed a smirk at the others. Phaedra righted herself before grabbing his hand and walking inside the library. Mars, Günter, and Hermione followed.

Once in the library, Hermione noted that Malcolm and Phaedra sat on one of the three couches in the room. She saw Günter glare from the other couch that he sat on, his hands gripping the cushions. Hermione and Mars had suspiciously felt that Günter harboured some deep affection for their fellow sibling. Mars kept his knowledge enclosed from everyone else but Hermione sensed he knew something. Hermione paced around the bookshelves and wondered if she should even think of telling Mars and Phaedra the news their father told them. Gulping, she poured everything to the four werewolves in the room.

"I bet he did," Phaedra drawled lazily.

"I'm serious, Phaedra."

"I know you are, Hermione. I had a feeling he was doing this on purpose. Sending me to Bellatrix was too convenient as well as taking Mars to Death Eater meetings. He's hoping you will snap out of this Potter affliction you have. He also wants us to be in competition," Phaedra spoke quietly.

"Hermione, you must understand that I want to lead this pack when father gets older," stated Mars equally as quiet.

Hermione licked her dry lips, "Believe me, Mars, I don't want to be alpha. Ever. I mean I love you, lot. But I could never take over this pack. I just want father and mother to lose interest."

Günter sat silently, taking in the conversations around him.

"Why don't you just pretend to be involved with the pack? Attend Bellatrix's meetings or even get a job working at one of the shops in Knockturn Alley," Malcolm pointed out.

"Not likely," Hermione muttered under her breath.

A week rolled by and the rain continued. Hermione was sour as usual and ventured out of her room only to visit the library or the kitchens. She refused to have meals with her family. All was going fine until she heard a tapping on her windowpane. Hermione looked away from her book and cocked her head as she saw a majestic tawny owl tapping its beak against the glass. She took off the band around her wrist and tied up her hair into a messy bun. It took a while since it was so bushy and the humidity in her room was not helping. Hermione placed a Sugar Quill in her book as a marker and then hurriedly went to her window to let the wet bird in.

The tawny animal flew to her desk chair and perched there with a charmed letter in his beak. She grabbed the letter before giving the tawny owl a piece of a scone that was on her desk from two days ago. Without a hoot, the owl flew out the window. Hermione ran her fingers across the envelope. It was dry because of the charm placed upon it which was convenient due to the weather and climate. Hermione quickly opened the letter and tossed the envelope across the room. Silently she read it.

_H. Greyback, _

_Meet me at the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village, near the Shrieking Shack at two o'clock. _

_D. Malfoy_

Hermione's eyes widened. Malfoy? Draco-_bloody_-Malfoy? _He wants to meet me at the Shrieking Shack?_ Hermione grimaced. The brunette thought meticulously. Why in the world would Malfoy want to meet her there? Although they did attend the same banquets, due to the fact that their mothers mingled in the same circles; that fact did not mean _they mingled_ in the same circles. She checked her wristwatch: half past one. Against her better judgment, Hermione went to her closet and chose a black hooded cloak along with her rain boots. Perhaps it was important. There was no other reason he would owl her.

Without telling her mother or father, Hermione apparated to the Shrieking Shack yet no one was there. She stood in the doorway so she wouldn't get wet from the pelting rain. Although she was a werewolf and a heavy cloak draped around her shoulders, she shivered. Her eyes widened as she saw a boy…no a… young man walk up towards the Shack. Perhaps it wasn't a jest. Hermione waved tentatively as Malfoy walked up towards the Shack and closer to the doorway.

"You're early. I thought you wouldn't come," he spoke quietly as he pulled off his hood.

"I'll admit I was intrigued. Let's go inside," Hermione beckoned. He was a hesitating and Hermione scoffed, "I won't bite. Plus, you were the one who invited me."

Malfoy cleared his throat, "Ah, yes." He was timid and Hermione had a hard time keeping her laughter in as he followed her into the small drawing room of the Shack. She carefully sat down on the dilapidated couch and crossed her legs. Malfoy, however, refused to sit down.

"Listen, Malfoy. I don't have all day. Plus you wouldn't want random people to see you with a _mudblood_, do you?" Hermione picked up Phaedra's drawl quickly.

"Merlin, Hermione can we be civil, please?" He pleaded.

"Oh, now you want to be civil, Malfoy?" Hermione's voice raised and she fought to keep control. "You torment me for six years, even as children you taunted me with your stupid group of friends. Parkinson even mocked me because you told her to. And I kept my mouth shut; I didn't tell my mother or my siblings. And Hades forbid, if I told my father. I gave you opportunities to be civil with me, ferret." Hermione stood up and strode out of the room.

"Please," Malfoy followed her. "Please, Hermione. Don't go." Then he said words that intrigued her and made her heart clenched with pity and another indescribable emotion. "Hermione, I have no one else."

She stopped in mid-stride. She slowly turned to face him, "What?"

He went to sit at her vacated spot. "My family's weak, Hermione. My mother, Merlin, if you saw my mother; she needs help and she writes these… she writes these stupid letters. Well they aren't stupid but…" he rambled on, "Anyways she writes letters to your mother. As if they have been friends for centuries. Then when she's nearly done, she bursts into tears and crumples it up." He huffed, "I can't deal with it anymore. My father, he's just as bad, he fears going to the Dark Lord's meetings now. He doesn't want to upset him. We can't find Potter and it's just taking a toll on him."

"Everyone's families are falling apart, Malfoy. Why in the world do you want to tell me all of this?" Hermione inquired and was actually growing anxious. She sat down next to him.

He licked his lips slowly out of frustration. There was probably no possible way that he could tell Hermione how he truly felt and she knew it. "I just have to. I need someone to talk to." He looked down at his hands that were twisting this way and that. He let out an anxious breath. Licking his lips once more, he turned his head towards Hermione. Gazing into her eyes, he spoke so softly, "I saw you." Hermione's eyes widened. What on earth was he talking about? Noticing her inquisitive face, he continued, "At Bellatrix's private class. The one that my friends and your sister go to; why is that?"

Hermione let out a long groan. She knew this had been a bad idea. It was clear to her that Draco Malfoy's calculating mind was working overtime just to figure out why she had attended that horrible lesson. She turned her face away from him, "Malfoy, I have places to be. Do you mind if I leave right now?" She moved to get out off the couch. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her and pulled her back down on the couch. Before she could even comprehend what was going on, his lips met hers. Hermione knew things had gotten a little complicated.


	3. A Huge Misunderstanding

**Title:** Complicated Matters  
**Author:** SpartanKatty

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** MA

**Chapter Rating:** MA  
**Word count:** 1,989  
**Disclaimer:** JK owns all that you recognize. I own all that you do not recognize.  
**Summary:** Hermione is left by Harry and Ron and she has to live with the family that they do not know about. She must pick sides for the benefit of everyone. Draco makes it a tad bit complicated.  
**Warning:** Cursing, slight alternate universe, coarse language, limes, OFC, OMC, slight slash, torture

Hermione's room was a mess. Her muddy boots from her Malfoy endeavor were laid haphazardly around her bedroom. The cloak was still on her armchair near her floor-to ceiling bookcase. She currently was positioned on her bed – curled up on her side reading _Hogwarts, A History_. Her depression had sunk in even more after yesterday's events with Malfoy and she clearly wasn't a fan of being kissed by the blond male. The moment started replaying in her head all night and whenever she thought of Harry and Ron she felt like vomiting. Did she betray them by kissing him? _Of course not,_ she thought.

Sighing she sat up in bed and tossed the book to the foot of the bed in aggravation. Things were bad enough at the Greyback home; between Morgana pushing Hermione to spend more time with Phaedra and the distinct awareness that her father was setting her up, Hermione clearly did not want to be around anyone. Especially anyone related to the Dark Arts. She pulled the band from her hair and shook her hair out gently. She looked up as there was a knock coming from the other side of her door. Not bothering to wait for an answer Mars opened the door and both, he and Günter walked through the door way. Without saying a word Günter pulled Hermione's cloak off the armchair and dropped it to the floor. Not noticing the scowl she was sending to him, he sat down on the damp armchair. Mars was the first to talk.

"What happened?" His voice startled her and she looked up very fast. Mars was angry. His voice took on a soft growling sound and was raw as if he had been shouting recently. It was controlled and tense, like a rubber band about to snap. Hermione looked over at Günter. He was staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. He was intimidating but she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"What happened between you and the Malfoy boy yesterday?" Mars' control was slipping rapidly.

Hermione bit her lip and got off the bed. She walked towards her desk and shuffled around a couple of papers, pretending to look for something. "What ever do you mean, Mars?"

Before Mars could reach Hermione in a throttling grip, Günter had somehow moved between them and was pushing at Mars' chest with one hand. "Back off, Mars. I'm sure there is a logical explanation," Günter's voice was soft and almost gentle. It was something Hermione wasn't use to. Mainly because Günter refused to talk most of the time – confrontation was with fists and glares in Günter's world. Not words. The fact that he was talking currently meant something bad happened between her rendezvous with Malfoy and now. Gulping, Hermione didn't say a word. Günter urged her on as he kept a firm grip on Mars' shirt.

She licked her lips tentatively and watched her older brothers very closely. "What happened? Did someone say something?"

"Hermione! Merlin's beard, just tell us!" Mars shouted across the room. It took all of Günter's strength to not let his elder brother get to their sister. Mars would never have acted this way unless something happened, unless someone squealed. Was someone watching Malfoy and Hermione kiss? Was this some cruel joke?

"Alright, alright," Hermione gripped her head in her hands. "He kissed me. He started talking about things that were happening – things he couldn't take. He kept talking and I wanted to leave," She stuttered a bit but soon got back on track. "I was about to leave and he grabbed me and kissed me." Mars had already stormed out of the room and was shouting for their parents. She bit her lip and Günter was tenderly massaging his temples with his middle and index fingers. "I'm sorry Günter, I took care of it. I slapped him across the face and got out of their in a second," she struggled to prove herself.

He looked up at her slowly. His cold blue eyes mimicked their father's calculating eyes. He was literally a younger version of their father. "You shouldn't have even been in that situation in the first place." And with that, Günter walked out of the room, brushing past Phoebe. She walked quietly into the room.

Phoebe was the younger twin of Phaedra. Her appearance was softer then Phaedra's but it was obvious they were fraternal twins. Phoebe was much nicer as well. She was sweeter and friendlier than her older twin sister. There was something about her though that screamed 'two-faced'. She was a snitch and usually told their mother the gossip she heard around the house. It was Phaedra's job to discipline. However, Phoebe seemed very sentimental right now. "I heard." Hermione licked her lips and sat down on her bed and then flopped down on her back. "Listen, I know I'm probably not the right person to talk to right now but you _can_ talk to me." Phoebe leaned against the doorway. "His mum owled our mum. He told her and then she felt it was necessary to apologize on his behalf. However, you didn't tell anyone anything. Now may I ask, why not?"

Hermione sighed and sat back up. She didn't have time to answer Phoebe's question anyway because Morgana and Fenrir appeared beside her in a swirl of black clouds. Morgana's features were pinched in dissatisfaction and her luxurious auburn hair fell down her back limply. _She must have been pulling her hair out again_, Hermione thought. Fenrir's face had darkened considerably and she noticed that he would probably put a curse right through her forehead if she moved at any point. Her mother grabbed Phoebe and pushed her out of the room and savagely slammed the door shut. Hermione jumped. Fenrir had taken a seat at the foot of her bed while Morgana continued back and forth.

"I have no clue where to begin, Hermione Jean. This is ridiculous. I received the strangest letter this morning," her mother looked deranged as she spoke. "Narcissa Malfoy was apologizing profusely. I'm pretty sure the whole letter was just 'sorry' being repeated over and over again, but then she started explaining about her son. Hermione, you left the safety of this house to go out to Hogsmeade at a time like this. We are in the middle of a bloody war, Hermione. I don't believe you. I lift your sentence of being under house arrest and you _fuck_ it up." Hermione realized the severity of the situation. Her mother never cursed unless it was extremely important. She only cursed at Phaedra and Malcolm. Hermione never wanted to be like Phaedra and Malcolm. She cringed. "You, my youngest child, will _never_ leave this house ever again without someone accompanying you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother, crystal," she said quietly. She hoped Morgana couldn't hear the slight inflection of sarcasm. Morgana opened the door and exited without a look back.

Fenrir let out a breath that he had been holding in. "That went well."

The next day, Hermione was forced to go with her mother to Borgin and Burkes. Morgana even thought of using muggle handcuffs to keep Hermione close to her. Fenrir persuaded her not to be so dramatic. On entering Borgin and Burkes, Mr. Borgin had tried to take their cloaks to hang on his new state-of-the-art Troll Cloak Hanger. To Hermione, it didn't look so new. It was made out of troll arms and hands, and witches and wizards used the interesting, multifaceted, stubby fingers to hang their cloaks on. Her mother went to look at the new type of Dark Magic ruins sitting to the far right. Hermione went in the opposite direction.

Hermione tried to look really enthralled with the wands made out of human bones. To her knowledge, they were fake wands for children. How could parents let their children use those things as toys. Hermione had no desire to know why. Hermione stiffened as she got a whiff of something pure and blond. Swallowing a feeling of revulsion, Hermione looked left and right – no one was behind her. Her eyes widened as she heard a steady breathing pattern. Hermione turned around and glared at Draco Malfoy. Her brown eyes looked him over once before travelling back to his face. He was looking at her with the most curious expression. His eyes were hooded and he bit his lip in order to stop himself from saying something. She noticed that he had a black eye and her sympathy kicked into overdrive.

"Oh my gods. Malfoy, what on earth happened? I know I didn't slap you that hard," she timidly reached for his cheek.

Malfoy swallowed his pride. "My father - after I told my mother and him. He well… gave me a _smack_. It's no big deal," he leaned into the semi-touch she was giving him. "I've dealt with worse."

"I'm sure you have," she muttered and quickly pulled away from him. Draco Malfoy was much taller than she was but she spotted her mother and Mrs. Malfoy over his shoulder; they seemed to be talking quite animatedly. "Malfoy, our mothers," she cautiously pointed towards them. Looking over his shoulder, he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the back of the shop and out the back door. He quickly pressed her against the dark, cold brick wall. Their lips came in contact with a desperate need that reverberated through their chests.

It was true; Hermione had slapped Malfoy across the face, but that was before she became spellbound by his feverish kisses on her neck moments afterwards. After their kissing session, she had chastised him - pelting horrid words at him. They were quickly followed by a heated kiss once more. Hermione wasn't entirely sure what that had meant but it sure did mean that they were at least a tad bit civilized towards one another.

Malfoy curled his fingers around her thighs and gently hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she tilted her head up so that he could continue down her neck. He suckled on the soft flesh of her collarbone. Hermione's fingers weaved through his hair like slender cream-coloured needles. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Malfoy? Why did you tell your mother?"

Hearing this question, Malfoy stopped his ministrations and looked at her with interest. He licked his swollen lips. "I had too. It was like she knew what I was doing and who I was doing it with when I walked into the manor. I couldn't hide it from her. But I just told her half of the truth," he whispered this part in left ear. Her eyes widened at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. "I only told her that you hit me because I dragged you out of your manor to confide things to you."

Her blood ran cold. She had told Mars and Günter half the truth as well but added in that she hit him due to the first kiss. What if they told their mum? Was that why Morgana apparated into her room quicker than the wave of a wand.

"_His mum owled our mum. He told her and then she felt it was necessary to apologize on his behalf. However, you didn't tell anyone anything. Now may I ask, why not?" "I'm pretty sure the whole letter was just 'sorry' being repeated over and over again, but then she started explaining about her son. Hermione, you left the safety of this house to go out to Hogsmeade at a time like this. We are in the middle of a bloody war…"_ Hermione recalled the conversations between her mother and Phoebe. Perhaps, her eldest brothers did not tell their parents anything at all. Perhaps this was all just a huge misunderstanding.


	4. A Horrible Event

**Title:** Complicated Matters  
**Author:** SpartanKatty

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** MA  
**Disclaimer:** JK owns all that you recognize. I own all that you do not recognize.  
**Summary:** Hermione is left by Harry and Ron and she has to live with the family that they do not know about. She must pick sides for the benefit of everyone. Draco makes it a tad bit complicated.  
**Warning:** Cursing, slight alternate universe, coarse language, limes, OFC, OMC, slight slash, torture

_There was a crunching sound, like footsteps on branches. It was an echoing feeling that made her feel lost in a huge abyss. She struggled up towards the sky and felt the water fill her lungs. She kicked towards the surface and finally reached a clearing in one disoriented motion. A boy with red hair was yelling at another boy. A scar was vivid on the other's forehead. There was no way she could actually figure out what they were saying but she could vaguely understand that the redhead did not like being second best to the other boy. Suddenly the redhead took off running straight at her. Her pupils dilated in recognition. _Ron._ His body ran straight through her and quickly dissolved into mist behind her. The other boy however held something in his hand. A locket. _

Hermione awoke with a fright. Sweat dripped between her shoulder blades and she panted. Her lips were chapped and swollen. She nibbled on her bottom lip and was vaguely aware of Malfoy's sultry taste. Hermione's hand flew up to her face and smacked against her forehead in a loud slap. There was no way she could get out of this. Malfoy, who she secretly called Draco as of now, was a tortured soul. Hermione could not help but be attracted to his masochist dimensions and his ethereal appearance. There was something more to him than just his horrible and grouchy temperament. Draco was… tender.

A week had passed and school was right around the corner. What had that dream meant? Maybe the guilt of being in a secret relationship with Draco was what triggered it? Gripping her bed sheets she looked at the body laying next to her. Draco's shirt was off and the blankets were tangled around his calves. Platinum locks brushed against his forehead. His pointed chin caught the light of the moon – illuminating his skin as pale as the moon itself. Hermione's gaze shifted towards the door and checked the lock. She quickly re-casted a warding spell to keep her family from smelling him and coming in. If her father knew that Draco was in the same room as her; if her father knew what she was doing with Draco, there would be some severe consequences. It was then that, Draco stirred from his spot. He twisted around in the sheets and they slipped farther down his slim waist. Her breathing hitched. Hermione slowly laid back down and placed a quivering hand against his chest, curling against him like a cat.

"You're shivering," he spoke quietly. His eyes were closed but Hermione somehow knew that he was awake the moment she sprung out of her restless slumber. Timidly licking her lips, she decided to stay quiet and didn't mutter a word in response. His hand slipped around down her shoulder. Grasping her tightly against him, Draco kissed her temple lightly.

CMCMCM

Hermione and Draco ran down the back alleyways in Knockturn Alley. Holding hands, they ran from the wanted posters of their fathers and around the rotten, putrid garbage. Fist-sized raindrops poured down. They were drenched yet Hermione didn't care. Her muscles felt coiled under the pressure of the rain and the only way to escape it was to run. Holding on to his hand with a firm grip, they tore down the alleyway. A smile was etched across his face and Hermione couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled in her mouth. If there was something that she never saw, it was Draco Malfoy smile. Her hair whipped around her. The last couple of days had made everything so very marvelous.

Hermione and Draco turned around a corner. A numbing sensation took place as gravity pulled her down. Her hand slipped from Draco's. Her face was slammed into a brick wall. There was sudden reaction of Draco yelling at the top of his lungs but the rain pouring down droned out any sounds. Blood rushed to her head in a wave of heat. A hand grabbed her by the shoulder and she slammed down onto the cobblestone alley floor. Her back arched off the ground and she thought her vertebrae would pop, like dominoes falling. She turned her head to look at where Draco was. A man stood over him as he was savagely pushed into the floor next to her. Hermione felt disoriented, her vision wavered. She vaguely heard whispers and they sounded familiar. Her pupils dilated as she felt the metamorphosis flicker through her body. She was losing control. This had never happened before and it wasn't something she wanted Draco to see. She loved transforming but she enjoyed it alone. She hardly went out with the pack. Nothing could beacon her out of the Greyback manor during the full moon; unless the moon was pulling on her skin and torturing her.

However it was daytime now and the full moon wouldn't hit until a week from now. She didn't feel the ache but the sharp pain of her joints popping and locking made her scream. Hermione was not prepared for this type of change. She looked back at Draco. His face was bleeding immensely.

"Enough," it wasn't a shout but the voice was so familiar. The person atop of her backed off, after placing a piece of silver on her left forearm. She couldn't understand what the person was doing. Then it clicked as the metamorphosis stopped and she returned to her natural equilibrium. The silver instantly stopped the change. The man atop of Draco pulled back and she saw the familiar blue eyes of her father – of her brother.

"Günter?" Hermione whispered through swollen and cracked lips. She licked at the blood and slowly turned on to her belly. Her hair lay sopping on her head. It was filthy and muddy but Draco reached for the wild hair that he loved so much. Pulling her gently against him, they both tried to sit up at once. A chilling laugh was let loose by someone as they stumbled down into the murky water of the alleyway. There wasn't much of a chance for them as she felt someone pull her up by her wet curls. The hand twined into her hair and forced her to bare her neck. She let out a curse and another hand slapped her. Her head flew back and hot pain blinded her. Draco screamed distantly in the back of her mind.

"I kept your disgusting secret safe, Hermione," it was Mars, who coincidently was the one holding her hair in an agonizing grip. "I kept it safe and this is how you repay me; by fraternizing with someone who is obviously using her."

"I'm not using her!" Draco shouted but was shut up as Günter kicked him solidly in the ribs. The young blond let out a heave of a breath and a yelp of pain.

Mars bared his teeth; Hermione saw that they were sharpened to points. He was mad …like a dog. Hermione cringed as he grazed them against her neck. She whimpered and struggled out of his grip but it did nothing to help. "Hermione," he shook her by her hair. Gods, it hurt. "This is the last time I'll do this. The next time-"

And out of nowhere, Phaedra was behind her, whispering in her ear. Her voice was eerie and almost supernatural. Hermione had never heard Phaedra's voice that low and sultry. "…your boyfriend dies." And the chilling laugh was back as Malcolm walked behind Mars, pushed Günter out of the way and dragged Draco down the back alley kicking and screaming.

CMCMCM

Fenrir and Morgana did not find out about that night in the alleyway. None of Hermione's siblings ever spoke a word. It was like it never happened. It wasn't until she hadn't received one letter from Draco that the soft light in her life diminished. Hermione paced her bedroom from one side to the other.

There was one week before Hogwarts was going to start and Hermione had decided what she was going to do. However juvenile it sounded, Hermione had to pick sides. There was only one side she could pick and it was plain and simple – Harry and Ron. They had been there for her no matter what. She was sure that dream was some kind of premonition. Hermione took a mental note to talk to Lavender after the war was over and come to a truce. Shoving some clothes into a small satchel, as well as her wand, some parchment and quills, along with _Hogwarts, A History_, Hermione quickly walked out of her room. She silently wished Crookshanks was still alive. After she came home during late June, her cat died unexpectedly. She sure could have used the furry companion right about now.

Everyone was asleep; she only hoped they remained that way.

Licking her lips tentatively, she crept down the staircase slowly and finally quietly raced to the front door. She opened the door and shut it. If Fenrir put up wards around the house the silent alarm would have gone off by now and he would be racing down the stairs with Morgana behind him by now. Now was her chance.

Running across the front lawn that almost stretched half a mile, she dodged a subordinate with some kind of magical spear. He appeared out of the shadows. It was stupid to think there wouldn't be guards around. The wolf-man started sprinting towards her as she threw her bag over the eight foot fence. She then climbed it – easily scaling the iron bars. Tossing her lower body over after she reached the top, she violently dropped to the bottom. Wincing in pain, she grabbed her shoulder bag and took off running into the woods nearby.

CMCMCM

Hermione Greyback had been trekking across this forest for a good two weeks. Her father had not sent anyone after her, which was surprising. Maybe they didn't have time to look for an out-of-control, rebellious teenager. The change occurred peacefully during her expedition and she had scratched at herself in some kind of frustration. At least she could find Harry and Ron now without any interruptions… possibly. Hermione bit her lip and walked towards a stream.

She had lived off of the fish that swam in the small rivers and cooked them over small fires. Hermione also gathered berries. She purified river water with a boiling charm that she read about in a book. When she felt comfortable on the third day she figured that she'd write Draco to see where he was and how he was doing. Placing an invisible charm on it and telling the letter its receiver, she quickly let it find Draco wherever he was. Hermione hoped he got it.

The brown-eyed girl pulled her bushy hair up into a ponytail using the elastic band around her wrist. She then continued walking and carefully jumped over the small stream. Hermione wasn't sure how she was going to do this but she had to survive – for the sake of Harry and Ron and most importantly, Draco. She never thought she would be so enchanted by the blond-haired, arrogant elitist. But Hermione wasn't one to judge a book by its cover. She wanted to learn more about the boy that tormented her during her childhood – the boy who hurt her and called her cruel names, but knew about who she was the whole time. Hermione stifled a sniffle and quickly wiped her eyes before she could let them fall.

She knew school had started and she knew that she was probably missing important lessons that the Carrows and Snape were teaching. They were probably filing the children's heads with lies. Hermione knew that Severus Snape was double crossing the Dark Lord but she didn't say anything to her parents. She was not a snitch and she would never be one. Yet Hermione kept things to herself that she wished she could tell her family. She wished she had a normal family. She wished the Granger family actually existed – like the witch and wizard that Morgana hired to take Hermione to Diagon Alley every school year. She wished people like that really existed.

CMCMCM

Hermione continued on her journey for a couple more days. She rested during the day time and walked during the night. She knew the night as well as the woods. Hermione knew how to use the trees to her benefit and maneuver the grass to look like no one had ventured at the specific location.

Hermione's hair had started to frizz horribly. The brown hair was dry and felt brittle under her dirty hands. Mud caked around her hands and she had worked through most of her clothes. She rinsed them in the streams and air-dried them while she slept. However, the horrible smell stayed within them.

It must have been the third week of her journey, the second week of school she had calculated, when she somehow received a letter. The person who sent it must have used the same method of travel as she did because it was invisible until it touched her hand. She could feel it coming towards her and knew it was for her. Hermione opened the letter and plucked it from its confines.

Tossing the envelope, she read the note.

_They are after you. I'll find you._

_D_

She didn't know if it was a setup or if Draco really did send the letter, but she knew better than to stick around and find out.


	5. A Friendly Approach

**Title:** Complicated Matters  
**Author:** SpartanKatty

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** MA  
**Disclaimer:** JK owns all that you recognize. I own all that you do not recognize.  
**Summary:** Hermione is left by Harry and Ron and she has to live with the family that they do not know about. She must pick sides for the benefit of everyone. Draco makes it a tad bit complicated.  
**Warning:** Cursing, slight alternate universe, coarse language, limes, OFC, OMC, slight slash, torture

Days went by and everything had changed. Hermione was deathly afraid of being found. Her paranoia grew as she received letter upon letter from Draco. All of them were single lined notes stating for her to keep moving. The more he told her to be careful the more her fear grew. She wasn't afraid of her father but the fact that Draco's notes told her that someone was looking for her made her heart well up with dread. There was something going on and she had no idea. The latest letter from Draco said that the Dark Lord's name was currently taboo and that her father was leading a group of people called the Snatchers. They were after anyone who was hiding from the Muggle-Born Registration Committee. Those people who were kidnapped by the Snatchers were never seen from again. There was nothing anyone could do. Maybe her father was so enthralled by this Snatcher group that he wasn't going to look for her. Or maybe he had sent others after her.

There wasn't much she could do but keep moving. Apparition was out of the question. She had no idea who was moderating what at this point and apparation points could be tampered with by Death Eaters. Her only transportation was her legs. In a prior letter from Draco, he had said that it was going to be difficult for him to find her. Mainly because he was being held hostage in his own home by his father. Draco had told his mother what had happened in the alleyway and she then told Lucius. Lucius, however, refused to tell anyone else about what happened and kept his son locked up – far away from the Greyback family. Draco promised Hermione that he would find her once he got out of his father's manor.

There was a rustling in the trees and Hermione's head whipped around to look. She flared her nostrils and inhaled. There was a familiar smell but she couldn't place her finger on it. The smell was one that she missed – spicy, earthy and a tad bit of dirt and sweat mixed in. _Harry_. The rustling was gone and she took on after it. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, Hermione weaved around the bush and continued after him. Harry must have gotten a head start for she did not see him. That was until he leaped out from behind a tree a good two feet in front of her. "Harry!" She shouted. His green eyes widened and there was a look of total shock that passed across his face. It was quickly replaced by a huge smile.

"Hermione!" He ran at her and quickly picked her up in a crushing hug. Twirling her around, they both laughed. There was a share of questions and answers then Hermione asked the most important question.

"Where's Ron?"

It was quiet. The birds stopped chirping and the forest seemed to grow darker. Harry's face hardened and his eyes took on a sunken look. Hermione realized he hadn't slept in weeks. "He's gone. He left."

Hermione's features scrunched into a puzzling look, "What do you mean he _left_?"

The dark-haired wizard turned around and angrily raised his hands, "Exactly what I mean; he left. He thinks I'm selfish and what not. He's just-"

"He's just Ron," she finished.

Harry turned to look at Hermione and smiled at her briefly. Walking towards the tree, he picked up his satchel and something that looked like it contained a tent similar to the one they used during the Quidditch World Cup. It hadn't occurred to Hermione that one of her closest friends had been hoofing it out in this wooded land for a while; probably since July. Hermione also hadn't realized that October was drawing near and her birthday had passed. The two magical folk walked side-by-side for a couple hours; only stopping for a drink from a nearby stream or eat some berries that Hermione had packed in her satchel. Their journey led them to a clearing and they set up camp there. There was a sudden tension that formed while Hermione was putting up wards around the clearing. It dawned on her that there was someone trying to penetrate the charms she had put on the south side. She looked at Harry who was poking at the fire and was rubbing his leg trying to gain some heat.

Licking her lips, she tied up her hair using the worn band on her wrist. She walked across the clearing towards the south perimeter. Her jaw dropped at who stood on the other side. The pale face shimmered slightly from the foreign light of the fire. The silver swirls penetrated her honey-brown eyes and she looked carefully at him. She silently whispered his name and the barrier opened for him. Hermione swore that everything was moving in slow motion. She ran into his arms and he picked her up.

Pressing his lips against hers she wound her arms around his neck. The kiss was chaste yet like lovers that hadn't seen each other in centuries. She distantly heard Harry scream her name. Hermione detangled herself from Draco and looked at Harry. "It's okay, Harry. He's on our side." There was a look of disappointment on his face as he scrutinized Draco. He looked back and forth between the two lovers and quickly took an intake of breath. He wasn't expecting this, she knew, but he was taking this considerably well.

"Since, when have you two been so chummy?" The question was slightly sarcastic and it bloomed many emotions for Hermione. But she couldn't help it. Harry was her best friend. He saved her from a troll in the first year. Morgana would have pulled her out of Hogwarts if she hadn't said Harry Potter had saved her life along with Ronald Weasley. And because of that Fenrir and Morgana Greyback could not physically harm or attack them. They owed them for saving her. The words poured out of Hermione's mouth as Draco led both of them to the fire. She was so relieved to tell someone that she was close to. She told Harry about Fenrir and how he was her father. She told him about Phaedra and the rest of siblings. She told him how her family kept her locked in their manor the whole summer. Hermione then spoke about the night in the alleyway. Pity passed across Harry's face. There was something horrifying about family hurting family in the ways that Hermione described. Harry Potter would understand. And he did. He didn't take her lying lightly but he understood that she had to do it.

Things were tense between Harry and Draco. Here was the dark-haired boy who was friends with her since she was eleven. Then there was the faired-haired boy who had hurt her so many times. Yet they got along for her sake. That night, Hermione slept between Draco and Harry. The warmth the three gave to each other was a reprieve from the war going on outside the tent. Draco had wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, while Hermione's hands held Harry's.

CMCMCM

Their travels continued in, what Harry told them was, the Forest of Dean. Hermione then realized that Fenrir and Morgana use to take her fellow siblings and her to that forest on full moons. It gave them the cover that they needed. Hermione taught Draco and Harry how to move during the night and sleep during the day. Two slept while one was on the lookout and they switched the job every three hours. They worked as a team and Hermione felt heartsick that Ron could not be involved on this expedition. It wasn't long until they had a run-in with a couple of inexperienced Death Eaters. The three young adults had incapacitated them. Draco had felt that it was pressing to kill them. Harry fought and said that it wasn't necessary and a simple _obliviate_ would do the trick. Yet Draco insisted. Hermione brought up the point that perhaps the Dark Lord could be monitoring spells and other magical hexes. They could not use the killing curse. Hermione decided the simple Muggle way of snapping the neck would be easier. Harry left the surrounding area, while Draco did the deed. Hermione, however, watched. She had to know that magic couldn't save her all the time. She might have to battle her family without a wand. She might have to fight her family with her teeth and claws.

CMCMCM

Ronald Weasley had found them. He was quite shocked at seeing Draco and was stopped by Harry before he could throttle the Malfoy offspring. He almost went catatonic at the looks that Draco gave Hermione and vice versa. But once he found out about Hermione's blood, Ron looked slightly afraid. She remembered how he reacted to Lupin's infection upon learning about it in the Shrieking Shack. He soon got over it. Hermione knew that there was no possible way to stop Ron from feeling neglected. It was the precise reason he left. But once the four continued on the journey was when Hermione asked the most interesting question of all. "What exactly are we doing?"

Ron was the first to answer as he pushed passed Draco with an obnoxious shove. Draco raised his upper lip in disgust. Hermione smiled, _Some things will never change_. "Well, we are looking for Horcruxes of course. But we have one already." At this cue, Harry pulled a decrepit locket out of his pocket. Hermione remembered the story that accompanied it. "And I destroyed that one when while you were," he cleared his throat, "with your family. I left before and after we destroyed it."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I think we need to get to Hogwarts but I think there is some unfinished business before we head there. We have no clue where Volde-"

"Harry, no!" The others shouted.

"-mort is," he finished.

Draco placed his forehead in his hands and Ron had a look of despair on his face. Hermione bit her lip and looked around the wooded area they were in.

"What's wrong with you lot? I told you not to be afraid of his name," Harry looked at them oddly.

Hermione took a tentative step back, "Harry we forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Harry sounded aggravated and he probably had every right to be.

"Harry, _his_ name has the Taboo Curse on it."

Realization dawned on his face as loud pops and swirls of dark clouds apparated and clustered around them. Hermione's blood ran cold as she heard the voice behind her.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." It was Fenrir Greyback.

CMCMCM

This was it. Hermione would be beaten. Her father would not tolerate her blatant disregard and insubordination. This was not going to end well. Fenrir Greyback and his fellow Snatchers decided to drag Hermione and her friends to the Malfoy manor. When Draco heard this, he wasn't so enthralled with the situation. His teeth started chattering and his clammy palm gripped Hermione's. When Fenrir saw this, he had yanked Hermione away and pulled her along by her forearm. He squeezed her arm and she knew there would be bruises.

It was apparent that Fenrir had found out about Hermione's clandestine relationship with Draco Malfoy. The fear that was welling inside of her finally gave way to a huge windstorm in her heart. It poured out, along with tears. Fenrir sneered down at her. She knew he wanted to say something – just to make sure she knew that what she did was wrong, but now was not the time.

"How long until we reach the portkey?" Another man asked her father. She turned to look at him; she noticed he was next to Mars and Günter. Mars was holding on to Draco and Günter was holding on to Ron. The other man held Harry in a death grip.

"Soon, Scabior," Fenrir grunted in aggravation. Clearly, he did not want this Scabior on his team. She didn't doubt that. If he had had his way, the Snatchers would be completely made up of werewolves. It would be easier to find people.

"Father, could we rest… perhaps?" Hermione asked carefully. A wave of anger fluttered across his face. His blue eyes turned into sapphire chips of ice. This wasn't her father; this was Fenrir Greyback – the one everybody feared.

He yanked on her arm and stopped in mid-step. The others ran into them. "Keep going! All of you, head to the apparition point. This _child_ and I have to discuss something."

Draco shot a fearful glance at Hermione. Worry was written all over him. She felt like she wouldn't get out of this alive. Draco tried to pry himself away from Mars but the older man kept a tight hold.

The others kept walking but the boys were starting to struggle. Draco understood that Fenrir was her father but would also beat her senseless if the situation and opportunity came about. Harry and Ronald did not know how things worked in the pack. She went up against her leader. Even though she didn't outright challenge him, she did challenge her own freedom and the hold he had over her. She pushed her father over the edge. The others were in the distance now and Fenrir had pulled Hermione into the shadows. He pinned her against a tree. Her eyes glazed over as he bent his head and inhaled around her neck. _This is just ritual. Dominance ritual_, Hermione thought anxiously. Fenrir was just trying to assert his position.

He pulled back and closed his eyes, "I'm tired, Hermione. I'm sick and tired of you not listening. Mars told me." Hermione bit her bottom lip and locked eyes with her father. That was a bad move. "Yes, Hermione. He told me everything." Fenrir then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up against the tree. "Do you have any clue what you are doing to your mother? How hurt she feels?" He then raked his thickened nails down her throat. A growl rolled in his stomach as he leaned into her neck and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her collarbone. There was a grind of teeth against the soft bone and skin. A bloodcurdling scream reverberated in her chest. She clawed at his shoulders and grimaced as he starting lapping her neck. Hermione tried to shove him off but it didn't work. His callused hands wrapped themselves down to her arms. Her dangling legs kicked out at his shins. She sighed in relief when it came in contact with his leg. He winced and his grip loosened. Hermione struck out and her fist came in contact with his jaw. His head swung in the other direction. She grabbed her satchel that he took when he snatched her friends and her. Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at him.

Fenrir popped his jaw back into place with a grunt. He smirked at her, "What exactly are you going to do? Hermione, you can't turn your back on your own family."

She gulped and held her ground, "Daddy, I'm sorry. _Stupefy!_" Fenrir flew back against the opposite tree; stunned completely.

The rest of the Snatchers must have heard the struggle to begin with because they came back, their captives in toe.


	6. An Unusual Fog

**Title:** Complicated Matters  
**Author:** SpartanKatty

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** MA  
**Disclaimer:** JK owns all that you recognize. I own all that you do not recognize.  
**Summary:** Hermione is left by Harry and Ron and she has to live with the family that they do not know about. She must pick sides for the benefit of everyone. Draco makes it a tad bit complicated.  
**Warning:** Cursing, slight alternate universe, coarse language, limes, OFC, OMC, slight slash, torture

Rain was pouring down again. The rivulets hit the trees in heavy drops that made the leaves shiver relentlessly. There was a slight fog in the forest due to the humidity as well. It was November, how on earth could it be this humid. Hermione's face was plastered to her skull in drenched curls. She sneezed. Her nose was red due to the cold, clammy weather and her throat felt sore. She didn't really worry since she was a werewolf. Her blood would probably take out any virus in the next forty-two hours. Hermione licked her lips pensively. It wasn't that she was worried about herself. She looked over at the boys. Harry's arm had healed do to her healing charms, but without them the arm would have been mangled for days until the natural regeneration took place. Draco, however, had a deep gash on his cheek. When he first received the blow, his tongue could have protruded out from it. She begged to fix his wounds, but he wanted some kind of sick, twisted reminder. Ronald however was left untouched, as he was able to fend off most of the werewolves from his perch on a high-hanging tree. It was all her fault.

After, their escape from her father and the Snatchers the Dark Lord had grown infuriated at the failed attempt to destroy Harry Potter. The next month, he had sent Fenrir's werewolves out to torment the teenagers with the October full moon on their back. Hermione had turned momentarily to draw some of the others' attention towards her, but soon she looked into the green eyes of Mars. His tongue lolled out in an eerie grin. He was the one to attack Draco. He slashed at the blond's face. Harry however was mutilated by some other werewolf, who Hermione did not recognize. He was probably new, for she saw Phaedra slash the neophyte's face in after Harry's attack. Hermione knew they weren't given authority to mutilate Harry, just to capture him.

Hermione, still in wolf form, attacked Mars. She clawed and bit at his shoulder. It was only until Draco laid unconscious on the muddy grass, that he stopped and back-handed her, with a clawed semi-human paw, across the clearing. She changed back into her human form in the process. She heard a howl and knew her father was calling them back, to retreat.

She tended to her friends first and then to herself.

Hermione licked her scabbed lip. That was a horrifying experience that she never wanted to deal with again. She had never been on the opposite side of her pack in such a violent manner. Yes, she didn't want to be a part of their macabre frolicking but never once had Mars physically hurt her. She knew there was no going back. Hermione Greyback had crossed the line. She swallowed the anxiety forming in her throat and sighed.

Harry and Draco would be werewolves. They hadn't approached the subject, but all four of them knew the outcome. There was no pretending that somehow it was all some nightmare. That somehow they were still in their first year, sleeping in their four-poster beds in their dormitories. That somehow, Hermione was actually Hermione Granger.

CMCMCM

The weather seemed to clear up by the end of the week and finally there was some sunshine. They weren't in the Forest of Dean, but in some town in Cumbria. They had hitch-hiked across England in Muggle buses and cars. They all knew what they had to do. Get to Hogwarts. Draco told the Gryffindors everything about Severus Snape. That he was just a spy, plain and simple. Nothing would change that and whether they liked it or not, Snape was on their side. Draco knew that there was an unmonitored Apparition point in Cumbria. The exact location was Carlisle – a historical city mostly memorable for the ancient Muggle and Wizard Romans. On arriving there, the whole town was in decay – similar to the fall of Rome. It was obvious that the Death Eaters had ransacked the town. The driver who had picked them up at the side of the road had dropped them off two miles away from Carlisle. He insisted that it was haunted and that only the insane would venture there.

"It's a good thing that we are insane," Harry had said quietly from his seat in the car.

They had stayed a night in an unknown pub that ran for drifters. Wizards owned it but seeing the many wards put up, Hermione guessed that they were on the Order's side. They had pulled Harry in by his collar and hurried in the other three. It was obvious that they wanted the four teenagers with them. They didn't speak many words but they fed them. Hermione looked at Draco. His mouth was pulled into a frown and he moved his mashed potatoes around on his plate in a depression. The pub was old and decrepit. There were some leaks on the upper level when they ventured to their rooms. Much to Ronald's dismay, Hermione and Draco shared a room while the others shared the adjacent quarters.

The room was furnished with two beds and a dressing table. There was neither closet nor mirror and to Hermione's knowledge they had to go back to the ground floor to use the bathroom facilities. Hermione sat on the bed. Draco's cheek was fully healed accept for the dried blood that marred his pale skin. She cleared her throat as Draco laid down on the opposite bed. He had turned around and Hermione had the sickly feeling that he didn't love her at all. She chose to ignore that thought, and him all together. She didn't have time for Draco's depression. They had to get to Snape.

That night Hermione did not sleep. She curled in the scratchy wool sheets. She pressed her dirty finger nails against her chapped and scabbed lips. The brunette winced as she furiously pulled at the scab. She could smell her own fear. The fear that Draco had fallen out of love with her. The fear that she would probably die before the year ended. She peeled the brown scab off her bottom lip. There was a burning sensation. Her ability to see in the dark only fueled her anger. She saw the scab and she smelled the blood on her fingertips. She dug her nails into lips and hissed she went through tissue. She pulled in a horrific knowledge that there was something horribly wrong with her. She then drove her fingernails down her arms. Fresh rivulets of pain flushed through her as the blood bubbled and flowed freely. Hermione was enthralled with the feeling and utterly driven by the pain. She curled against the bed sheets and raked her fingernails up her shins. The thin layers of skin that split open caused her to cry out.

She heard Draco move beneath his sheets on the opposite bed. He let out a soft groan. Hermione froze; the werewolf blood coursing through his veins could not be active this early in the process. She knew by experience that newly turned werewolves could not be that healthy. They couldn't smell blood this early in the transmutation. Hermione licked her lips and tasted the blood. There was the salty, metallic taste that she knew so much about. Since she was young, she hated hunting with her siblings. But she could never deny her love for it.

There was something that she had to do.

She got up and walked quietly over to the door. Tip-toeing out the door and downstairs, Hermione ventured down the stairs to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door, she looked at herself in the mirror. The mirror was broken. Her face looked almost like that. Her face was cracked and bleeding. Her lips were sprouting gullies of blood that never seemed to stop. She had a black eye. It was not swollen but shades of blue, purple, and yellow made it horrible. Hermione stifled a sob. There was nothing left to do. She knew her objective was to get to Snape as quickly as possible but what of her family? Would they accept her after the war? Or would they exile her? She shivered and rubbed at the wounds on her arms. Her family, even though they were horrible, was the closest thing she had. Even though Harry and Ron had been there since she was eleven, her family had been there when she was born. Her father was proud that the last child he had was a girl and he knew that she would be a great witch. Too many times had she failed him, she now knew how disturbing that had been to him. She was a horrible daughter and a terrible friend. She had almost gotten Harry, Ron and Draco killed in that last battle. What kind of person did that?

There was a tentative knock at the door.

"Just a minute," she croaked. She turned on the faucet and savagely rubbed at the dried blood on her arms and legs. It splattered on the tile wooden floor as a slop of brown water. Hermione tried to cover herself with her hands as someone opened the door. His pale face looked peaky and he scratched at the brown spots of blood on his face. She was mortified. Draco's face twisted in disgust and he blanched even further.

"What are you doing?" His eyes roamed over her body. The dirty underwear hung limply from her hips and Mars' old t-shirt was almost like a bag over her ill frame. He turned away when he saw the deep furrows in her skin from the relentless scratching. Hermione turned away meekly.

"I told you I would be done in a minute," she blushed.

His face had darkened and Hermione momentarily felt ashamed. "What happened?" He stood in the doorway, momentarily stunned by the slices on her pale legs. "I heard you whimper in your sleep and then you left. I was worried."

Hermione looked at him pensively. "I just got frustrated."

"So you got frustrated and pulled at your skin? Hermione, look at your lips!" His shout scared her and she was sure people heard him in the rest of the pub.

"What?" Hermione sneered at him, "You don't want to kiss my dirty lips, just like that werewolf blood, huh? Flea infested, you stupid prick." She spat at him and roughly pushed him away while she stormed back to the room.

CMCMCM

The swelling had gone down – on everybody. They were all back to the usual states of mind. Ronald and his pompous, hot-headed attitude; Harry and his brooding over death; Draco and his selfish aristocratic needs and then there was Hermione. Hermione was back to be the group's know-it-all bookworm. She recited spells that she memorized and potions she learned, anything that would get them out of the predicament that was _Find Severus Snape_. Yet there something highly disturbing about Hermione; Harry and Draco had picked up on it the night she argued with Draco at the inn. Ronald however was a little slow at these things. She had slid into herself and became a hermit of the mind. She only ventured out to talk about food supplies, information and their trek of Scotland. Harry hadn't said anything about the recent situations and raised his eyebrow when Draco tried to talk to Hermione. She would brush him off and Ron would cackle like a baboon. Neither was very nice.

There were times when Hermione wouldn't come out of the tent for hours even after they had called Hermione to dinner. She would venture late at night to get the leftovers they left sitting in an iron pan. Why was she being so cold towards them? There wasn't any logical explanation that was until Hermione went missing. They hadn't seen her for days and it was becoming quite the predicament. She left during the night. Harry considered that she didn't want to deal with fresh werewolves on their first turn. Draco thought he did something wrong and tried to analyze every detail of their relationship. It wasn't until a week before the full moon that Ron figured he would probably be dead on the night where the light would consume the sky.

CMCMCM

Hermione walked up the pathway, swinging the door open when she walked into the manor. The Greyback manor looked just like it did before. Clean, cold and unfriendly.

"Hello?" Hermione shouted. There was an array of noise that came from the floors above including the drawing room to her right and the lounge to her left. The doors to the rooms next to her flew open and her mother rushed out of the room. Her mother's face was dark with fury. Her eyes were a wrathful green with the underlying tones of amber. Hermione recoiled just in time to miss her mother's smack across the face. Morgana moved to attack her again but Fenrir yanked the woman back and into the arms of Mars who looked murderous. Hermione smirked. Now was the time to prove herself. She didn't know why she had done this or what had caused this change in heart. But being with her fellow werewolves would give Harry, Ron, and Draco the time they needed to get to Hogwarts. She would simply be the distraction. Harry would figure it out eventually.

Fenrir Greyback advanced upon her. His face was dark with anger and he looked ready to kill her. "What do _you_ want?"

His cold tone sliced right through Hermione. It was obvious that her father was upset with her …or worse. She couldn't dwell on that right now; she had to stall them. Hermione licked her dirty, healed lips. "I have decided to join your side," she stated it clearly as if this would wash away everything that she had done wrong.

Her father laughed hysterically. Soon her mother and brother, as well as everyone else joined in. Hermione started breathing heavily. Her cheeks burned and she didn't know if she could get out of this. Could she get out of this? The foyer wavered and began to spin her perspective. Her mouth welled up with saliva and one face ran through her head. _Draco_. But that was before she was put into a spinning frenzy of anxiety and her head hit the tile floor.

CMCMCM

**Author's Note: Sorry for the hold up. And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this. I hadn't updated this story due to college work – essays on top of essays. Anyways, this is chapter six. I'll try and update this week for chapter seven. **


End file.
